Brothers in Arms
|fgcolor= |prev=Sky Shield |conc= |next=Shakuras Mission: Amon's Reach or Purifier Mission: Forbidden Weapon or Ulnar Mission: Temple of Unification |image=Marine_Hybrid_SC2-LotV_Cncpt.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=End War |campaign=''Legacy of the Void'' |date=2506 |place=Korhal, Augustgrad, Bennet Port |result=*Keystone retreived by Daelaam forces *Moebius Corps and hybrid repelled from Korhal |battles= |side1= Terran Dominion Daelaam |side2= Amon's Forces * Moebius Corps * Hybrid |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1= Commander Jim Raynor Emperor Valerian Mengsk Hierarch Artanis |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |client=Jim Raynor |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Recover the Keystone *Raynor's command center must survive *Valerian's command center must survive |optgoal=Secure research facilities (3) (+5 solarite each) |heroes= |mercs= |reward=Annihilator available at War Council *Bonus +15 solarite |newchar= |newunit=Immortal |newtech= }} Brothers in Arms is a mission in the campaign of Legacy of the Void, and the second mission in the Moebius Corps storyline. History Background While Hierarch Artanis and Commander Raynor were occupied stabilizing Sky Shield, Moebius Corps raided the Imperial Palace and stole the Keystone. They retreated to an entrenched position at Bennet Port, where they were preparing to take the artifact off world. Raynor, Artanis and Emperor Valerian Mengsk sent forces to intercept them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Brothers in Arms (in English). 2015-11-10. Mission Raynor and Artanis arrived and set up their bases, with Valerian's forces getting delayed. Several hybrid dominators began channeling void energy into the Keystone, stunning all terran forces on the field but leaving the protoss and the hybrids unaffected. In order to combat the hybrid Artanis deployed immortals to provide heavy assault support. Valerian noted that there were research stations with personnel that were unable to evacuate. If Artanis helped them, Valerian would return any protoss technology within, including some solarite. The combined Daelaam/Dominion force broke through the Moebius Corps and hybrid position, destroying the containment unit housing the Keystone. Artanis warped the artifact aboard the Spear of Adun. Warriors Moebius Corps and the hybrid were driven off of the planet, but at great cost to the Dominion. Augustgrad was in ruins, with countless terrans dead. Valerian and Admiral Matt Horner surveyed the dead and aided the wounded. Artanis and Raynor looked upon the destruction, and Raynor said that if Zeratul believed he could make a difference, then the fight had just begun. Raynor and Artanis shook hands, and Artanis was warped aboard the Spear of Adun.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Warriors. (in English). 2015. Walkthrough The player spawns on the west side of the map, with Raynor and Valerian's bases to the north and south respectively. The player must push with the allied Dominion forces to the artifact in the far east. At certain intervals the Keystone will stun all terrans on the map and a wave of hybrids will push. This opportunity can be used either to defend the terran bases or to push into the Moebius bases and destroy their structures, though there are hybrids defending Moebius bases. Rescuing the research teams will both provide solarite and spawn support units for the allied terrans. As the Moebius bases are destroyed, allied Dominion forces will set up outposts, letting them push in further. Make good use of the terrans scvs, medics, science vessels and medivac dropships to help repair and heal your damaged units during the pushes. The heavier units required for this mission require a significant amount of resources, but thankfully there is the location for a second base east of the starting position. Securing this allows the player to fund the units needed to push through the Moebius defenses. Chrono Surge can also help boost out immortals and dragoons to replace losses. A force of immortals and dragoons can break through the Moebius lines, as they excel at destroying the heavily armored hybrid and take down buildings fast, especially with the energizers buffing their attack speed or the sentries helping your units surviving longer. Dragoons are recommended as they are the strongest at taking down the heavily armored hybrids. As the allied terrans will usually be outgunned, it is recommended that the terrans be defended from the hybrid wave during the global stun, and whatever time is left can be used to destroy the Moebius bases. Dark templars (if available) in this case can be extremely useful, as their shadow fury attacks can decimate the hybrid relatively quickly. During the stun engage the hybrid within the terran bases during the stun, as it will allow units to automatically go to work on the terran defenses after the hybrid have been cleared. However, be careful not to be caught in the defenses once the stun has ended, as the defenses are formidable. The three Hybrid dominators guarding the Keystone must be killed or else the mission will not end even if you destroy the containment field. Videos File:Starcraft 2 BROTHERS IN ARMS - Brutal Guide - All Achievements! Achievements Trivia *Data in the map editor suggests that the Bucephalus was supposed to appear near Valerian Mensgk's base during the mission. However, it is not present in the final version.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Brothers in Arms. (in English). November 10, 2015 *In the southeast corner of the map there is a Mohican ATV labeled "Shiny New Car." If destroyed, a marine will come out of a nearby building and say "Oh man! My car! Why does this keep happening?" This is a reference to the Torrasque evolution mission in Heart of the Swarm, which contained a similar easter egg. References Category:Legacy of the Void missions